My Lovely Ghost
by renhakuryuu70
Summary: Walau kau tak bisa menyentuh ku, dan aku juga tak bisa menyentuhmu seutuhnya, namun perasaan ingin memiliki,antara kita berdua, itu terasa nyata lebih dari apapun
1. Chapter 1

Hmm... entah kenapa muncul ide cerita kaya gini ( o_o)a, jadi nikmati sajalah, kalau kurang sreg/ bagus anggap aja ini asupan tambahan untuk EliUmi tachi sekalian

* * *

Prologue : Can I?

Moscow, Rusia

 **Di perkirakan bahwa nanti malam berpotensi akan terjadinya badai salju, di mohon bagi para penduduk yang masih atau nanti akan ada kegiatan di harapkan untuk ber hati – hati.**

"Onee chan, beruntung kita sedang dalam perjalan pulang ya?" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya

"ya, untung saja" jawab singkat wanita yang duduk di samping gadis itu tanpa, mengalihkan pandangannya, dari kaca bis yang mereka naiki

"Onee chan, apa kaauu.." gadis itu berhenti sejenak, seakan ragu untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "masih belum melupakan.."

"aku sudah melupakannya Alisa", gadis yang berumur lebih besar telah memotong pertanyaan adiknya dengan jawabannya yang singkat, seraya dia sekarang menatap mata biru milik adik perempuannya.

Gadis pirang yang bernama Alisa itu, menatap dua pasang bola mata yang mirip seperti miliknya, hanya saja sepasang bola mata biru itu tidak pernah lagi bersinar seperti dulu, "oh, baiklah" ucapnya Dan kembali, menatap layar smartphone miliknya, sementara kakaknya, kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"lihat sayang, lautnya berkilau", bisik, seorang perempuan pada kekasihnya, Dan mereka duduk tepat di belakang Eli

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Eli mengarahkan pandangannya pada laut yang membentang tepat di sampingnya, memang sedari tadi dia menghadap keluar, namun bukan untuk menikmati pemandangan, melainkan di unakannya untuk tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri. Dan apa yang di katakan wanita yang ada di belakangnya memang benar, bahwa lautnya berkilau, serpihan – serpihan bunga salju yang jatuh di permukaan air laut, Dan di terpa oleh sinar dari matahari yang sudah hampir tenggelam, memperlihatkan seolah – olah, laut itu berkilau.

"Onee chan, ibu bilang, kak Jo Dan kelurganya sudah sampai di rumah kita, Dan mereka semua hanya tinggal menunggu kita" ucap Alisa, namun tidak ada jawaban dari gadis yang duduk disampingnya, "onee chan?"

 _Dia berkilau, laut biru…. Umi,_ hanya karena batinnya mengucap nama atau kata – kata itu, sudah cukup membuat dadanya terasa sesak

Seturunnya kakak beradik berambut pirang itu dari bis, tangan mereka berdua membawa hasil belanjaan mereka, untuk acara besar setibanya mereka di rumah nanti, Dan acara besar itu adalah, pertunangan antara Joaness Nickymanov seorang pengusaha muda

berdarah Rusia asli, dengan Ayase Eli, seorang mantan ballerina berdarah Jepang, Dan seperempat Rusia.

"nee, Alisa" panggil Eli kepada gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya

"iya, one chan?"

"menurutmu, apakah mungkin jikalau roh bisa terbang pergi kemanapun dia mau, Dan meninggalkan tubuhnya, namun di sisi lain dia juga belum mati", tanyanya, seraya dia menghadap ke langit di atasnya, langit sudah berubah menjadi hitam, perlahan – lahan mulai menurunkan serpihan – serpihan putih dari dalamnya

"hmm" Alisa hanya menggumam dan menutup kedua matanya, Dan mengernyitkan dahinya, sampai dia membuka kedua matanya kembali untuk melihat kakaknya, "mungkin bisa jika melalui mimpi"

"mimpi ya, mungkin bisa" jawabnya seraya tersenyum pada adik perempuannya

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan, dari halte pinggiran kota yang ramai tempat mereka turun tadi, sampai masuk kedalam deretan perumahan di mana orang – orang sudah tidak seramai tadi, "Alisa, pegang ini sebentar" ucap Eli seraya menyerahkan seluruh belanjaannya pada Alisa

"e..eeh!, Oneechan" jawab kaget Alisa yang bersusah payah untuk memegang semua belanjaan

Eli berjalan ke arah anak anjing kecil yang ada di seberang mereka, anjing itu sedang berusaha untuk menarik mainan yang terkubur di tumpukan salju, Eli berjongkok di belakang anjing itu, lalu menggendong anjing itu dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya mengambil mainan yang terkubur di tumpukan salju

"one chan, cepatlah, saljunya sudah semakin deras", teriak Alisa dari arah seberang

Eli, berusaha kembali berdiri, dengan anak anjing yang sudah ada di dekapannya, "sepertinya aku akan membawamu, pulang denganku, Dan Alisa" seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada anak anjing yang sedang menggigit – gigit mainan, sampai – sampai dia hanya bisa mendengar Alisa secara samar – samar, Dan juga deru angin yang cukup kencang membuat suara Alisa semakin membuyar di telinga Eli

"apa kau bilang Alisa?" dia akhirnya menoleh kepada adiknya yang ada lumayan jauh di seberangnya, kedua matanya melihat ekspresi panik adiknya, seluruh belanjaan yang tadi dia pegang sudah jatuh, Dan tangannya menunjuk sesuatu dari arah belakang Eli

Deru angin berhenti sejenak, suara Alisa mulai menyatu Dan di dengar oleh telinga Eli "ONEE CHAN AWAASSS!"

Dan di saat yang sama juga terdengar suara decitan ban yang tergesek dengan tanah, Eli mengarahkan pandangannya pada apa yang di tunjuk adiknya, sekaligus menuju arah sumber decitan yang dia dengar, Dan yang kedua mata birunya lihat adalah cahaya silau yang secara cepat menghampirinya.

* * *

Nande turuk saan?!

Yaak seperti yang kalian baca adegannya mirip sama fuuka, tenang Eli nya masih ada kok, walau bukan dalam bentuk Eli (?)


	2. Chapter 2 : Im (not) Alone

gomenasai karena lama, sebenernya, gw juga rada kepepet soalnya harus kuliah + ngejar SBM lagi ( T_T), tapi karena kemarin dujin EliUmi (Yukiiti), di translate , tiba2 ide ngalir, jadi karena ada yaaa, buat apa di anggurin

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm (not) alone

"Baiklah, sampai besok Umi chan", ucap dua gadis, seraya mereka melambaikan tangan kepada seorang gadis berambut biru panjang yang hendak memasuki apartemennya

"iya, sampai besok Honoka, Kotori" jawabnya, lalu tersenyum kepada dua temannya, tangan kanannya juga sudah mulai memasukkan kunci kedalam lubang pintu miliknya.

Untuk sesaat dia memandangi kedua sahabatnya yang mulai berjalan menjauhi gedung apartemennya, Dan pada akhirnya dia, memasuki kamarnya, "aku pulang" dia tetap mengucapkan hal itu walaupun dia tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawab salamnya, dia mulai melepaskan kedua pasang sepatu miliknya, lalu melangkah masuk lebih dalam, tubuhnya melangkah menuju ruang tamu, Dan secara otomatis menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa di belakangnya, "haaahhh…" dia menghembuskan nafas panjang melalui mulutnya, tangan kirinya menaruh tasnya tepat di samping kirinya, dia mulai merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa.

 _Ternyata ini resiko untuk memilih hidup sendiri,_ dia meletakkan punggung tangannya untuk menutupi kedua matanya, "mungkin dengan berendam bisa menenangkan pikiranku" ucapnya seraya perlahan bangun dari sofa, dan berjalan lunglai menuju kamar tidurnya.

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya, pintu belum terbuka seutuhnya, tangan kirinya mulai meraba – raba dinding untuk mencari tombol untuk menyalakan lampu, sinar telah menyinari kamranya dan memperlihatkan perabotan yang ada di dalamnya. Dia berjalan masuk, menuju lemari baju, mengambil sepasang baju tidur, dan keluar kamar dengan membiarkan lampu menyala kali ini.

Gadis berambut biru itu, kini sudah berendam di bak mandi milikinya, mencoba meregangkan semua bagian tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan letih, dia mulai menutup kedua matanya dan merebahkan tengkuknya. _Sepi_ … _aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat ini dan tinggal seorang diri, keuntungannya adalah, apartemen ini dekat dengan sekolah ku, begitu pun dengan Universitas yang ingin ku masuki nantinya, aku seorang diri, karena aku pikir aku akan bisa menjadi lebih fokus dalam belajar untuk ujian akhir dan juga ujian masuk universitas, tapi dengan cerobohnya aku juga tidak terlalu mementingkan resikonya._

Dia mengambil air sabun dengan tangan kanannya, perlahan membawanya mendekati wajahnya, lalu mulutnya mulai meniupkan udara sehingga menyebabkan gelembung itu perlahan meninggalkan telapak tangannya, terbang melayang mengikuti arus angin yang membawa gelembung putih itu semakin mendekat pada jendela yang terbuka di sampingnya, Umi menyaksikan hal itu, kedua mata topaznya terus melekat pada pergerakan si gelembung, yang pada akhirnya lingkaran bening itu melayang keluar melewati jendela yang terbuka.

"haaahh… bahkan gelembung saja ingin meninggalkanku" dia mengatakan hal itu seraya badannya menyelam semakin dalam, dan hanya memperlihatkan mata dan hidungnya.

Dengan sudah memakai baju tidur, gadis berambut biru itu berjalan kembali menuju kamar tidurnya, dia menolehkan matanya sejenak ke arah dapur _Aku sudah makan cukup banyak cheesecake saat bersama Honoka dan Kotori, saat dalam perjalanan tadi, jadi sepertinya aku akan langsung tidur saja_. Dia meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar tidurnya, membuka pintunya, tangannya secara otomatis bergerak untuk mencari saklar lampu guna untuk mematikan lampu, di saat saklar sudah di tekan, ruangan menjadi gelap, namun belum seutuhnya karena Umi masih belum menutup pintu kamarnya, sehingga lampu yang berasal dari ruang tamu masih dapat memberikan sedikit cahaya pada kamar tidurnya.

Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sesuatu yang asing, terlihat seperti ada siluet seseorang yang sedang tidur di ranjangnya, namun dia mengabaikannya karena pikirnya kalau itu hanyalah halusinasi, dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya, sehingga sekarang keadaan kamar sudah benar – benar gelap gulita. Namun itu tidak menghalangi Umi untuk berjalan menuju tempat di mana ranjangnya berada, karena dia sudah hafal di mana letak dari masing – masing barang miliknya

 _Hanya karena aku sedang merasa kesepian bukan berarti aku harus mengkhayal sesuatu yang tidak mungkin._ Batinnya, seraya merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya dan mulai menarik selimut untuk menutupi hampir selururuh bagian tubuhnya

"Oyasumi" dia mengatakan hal itu, dan perlahan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya

"hmmnn… Oyasumi"

Balasan salam yang tak terduga sontak membuatnya terkejut dan membuka kembali kedua matanya, saking terkejutnya dia menarik tubuhnya ke belakang untuk keluar dari ranjang, dan menyebabkan terjatuhnya si gadis berambut biru, mengahantam lantai, rasa sakit yang di rasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya dia abaikan, dan langsung berdiri untuk mencari saklar, jantungnya berdegup layaknya bom waktu, jarinya berhasil menekan saklar lampu, dan di saat cahaya mulai kembali menyinari kamarnya, Kedua mata milik si gadis berambut biru, terbuka lebar karena apa yang dia lihat sebelumya ternyata bukan halusinasi.

Yang dia lihat sekarang adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang, mengenakan blazer biru laut cukup panjang, syal merah tua masih terikat longgar di sekeliling lehernya,dan kedua kakinya terbalut legging hitam sepanjang mata kaki, dari penampilannya dia terliat seperti seseorang yang baru saja pulang dari bepergian namun belum sempat mengganti bajunya. Gadis pirang itu juga sekarang memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan Umi, yaa, terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, dan kedua bola mata birunya terbuka lebar saat melihat gadis berambut biru yang ada di hadapannya.

Umi bahkan hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihat oleh matanya, perlahan otaknya mulai bekerja, karena sepertinya Umi pernah melihat sosok pirang yang ada di depannya, perlahan bibirnya mulai bergerak dan mengeluarkan kata – kata

"U..Umi, So..Sonoda Umi"

si Pirang menggumamkan nama gadis yang ada di depannya, _kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?, bukannya aku tadi sedang berbelanja dengan Arisa, lalu bertemu anak anjing, dan cahaya terang menghampiriku_.

"E..Eli senpai"

Otaknya mulai mengolah tentang apa yang terjadi, dia terus memandangi si pirang yang duduk di atas ranjangnya, yang ternayata adalah mantan kakak kelasnya, banyak pertanyaan yang mulai berdatangan di dalam pikirannya, tapi yang paling mendapat perhatiannya sekarang hanyalah satu pertanyaan.

 _Jika ini halusinasi, tidak mungkin dia dapat memanggil namaku, lalu kalau dia bukan halusinasi, mengapa seluruh tubuhnya tembus pandang?_

* * *

yaa, sesuai dengan judulnya yaitu _Ghost_ , bisa dibilang Eli ini adalah Eli namun tidak dalam bentuk Eli seutuhnya(?), karena hanya dalam bentuk roh, terus badannya?, jadi Elinya udah mati apa belum?

kuy tebak - tebakkan ( ^o^)/


End file.
